narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Prunaprismia
Queen Prunaprismia was the wife of King Miraz I, the former king of Telmarine-ruled Narnia. Biography In C.S. Lewis' novels, Prunaprismia does not make any actual appearances, and is only mentioned by name. Very little is known about her except that she had red hair, and that she and Caspian disliked each other. No information about her personality is given, and it is unknown how much, if at all, she was involved in her husband's political schemes. The last mention of Prunaprismia is made regarding the birth of her son (Caspian X's cousin), so it is unknown what became of them after the Second Battle of Beruna. Appearance Prunaprismia was the only human character specifically mentioned to have red hair. Nothing else is known about her appearance. Film Adaptions Prince Caspian & The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (BBC serial) thumb|Prunaprismia in the BBC.In the BBC Series, she is depicted very closely to her description in the book. She has red hair, is shown to be visibly pregnant, and her dislike for Caspian is established by her open hostility towards him. She called him an ungrateful little wretch, and told him to be silent in a harsh tone when he calmly expressed the desire for more independence. She was played by actress Angela Barlow. Prince Caspian (Disney movie) In the Prince Caspian film, she is played by actress Alicia Borrachero, and her role in the plotline was greatly expanded in comparison to the book character. Her physical description is more of a Spanish look, with black hair, rather than the red hair mentioned in the book. thumb|Prunaprismia wielding a crossbow.She is also able to wield a crossbow during the raid on Miraz's castle, which was added to the movie. Obviously, she must have been trained to use one, in case of an enemy attack, as what happened during the Raid with Caspian. When Miraz was forced to admit to the murder of his brother, she expressed pure shock and horror, clearly indicating that she knew nothing of what he had done. thumb|left|Prunaprismia leaves Narnia with her family and Glozelle.She is portrayed as more sympathetic, for even though she loves Miraz, she is horrified by his act of fratricide, and doesn't seem as hateful towards Caspian. Later; she (along with her infant son), her father Lord Scythley, and Glozelle are the first ones to accept Aslan's offer to return to the world of their ancestors. Upon their departure, Aslan promised them that because they were the first to accept his offer, their start in their new world would be great. Trivia * Prunaprismia's name is likely an allusion to the phrase "prunes and prisims", which indicates very affected or proper speech/manners. * There was one deleted scene in the Prince Caspian (Disney movie), shown on the DVD, where Miraz is holding his son, and Prunaprismia comes out, asking where Caspian is. This scene reveals her showing some form of sympathetic concern toward her nephew. Category:Characters Category:Telmarines Category:Prince Caspian Category:Female characters Category:Villians Category:Adults